Little Desire
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Hanya saja pemuda itu cantik. Selalu duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam selalu bertengger manis di hidungnya. Sendiri dan selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan yang sama. Dan kurasa aku telah lama jatuh cinta padanya. MinBum. DLDR. Short story for my saeng Kim Yunka


Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Hanya saja pemuda itu cantik. Selalu duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam selalu bertengger manis di hidungnya. Sendiri dan selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan yang sama. Sang ketua kelas XI. Snow white julukan itu yang kuberi padanya. Julukan yang kuberi saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Sang 'putri' berkulit putih dengan bibir merah merekah. Kim Kibum.

.

.

Little Desire

A MinBum Fanfiction

Shim (Jung) Changmin & Kim Kibum (Suju)

Warning: MxM, POV yang tidak diprediksi, AU, OOC

.

.

Hari ini masih sama aku melihatnya di sana. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Beberapa kucing kecil tampak duduk di sampingnya. Seakan menemani sang putri membaca. Ingin rasanya kakikku melangkah ke sana. Sekedar bertanya siapa namanya dan dikemudian waktu aku bisa memanggil namanya dengan benar tidak dengan sebuah panggilan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

"Memperhatikan 'putrimu' lagi, Min?"

Tersneyum kecil aku tertawa saat kedapatan mencuri lihat sang Snow white lagi. Namja cantik ini Hyungku. Sepupu jauhku tepatnya.

"Namanya Kim Kibum. Kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Terima kasih hyung." Aku kembali memperhatikan dirinya lagi. Rambut lembut itu sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya. Senyumku kembali naik saat melihat tangan putih itu mengelus sang anak kucing. Ah, seandainya aku yang menjadi kucing beruntung itu.

"Kalau kau penasaran jangan hanya melihat dari jauh. Sana temui snow white-mu."

"Dia tak akan suka, Hyung." Itu benar, Kibum sedikit penyendiri bahkan tak ada yang mendekatinya secara langsung. Namja itu selalu menutup diri tanpa seorang pun yang terlihat bersamanya.

"Kau belum mencobanya, Min. siapa tahu kau berbeda."

"Aku takut, Hyung."

Namja cantik itu tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya—kebiasaan manisnya.

"Apa adik kecilku sepenakut itu mendekati putrinya. Bisa-bisa putrimu di sambar orang, Min."

"Tidak boleh, dia milikku hyung."

"Nah kalau begitu pergi sana."

"Baiklah." Aku menutup ruang pribadi kami keluar. Ruang yang sering aku dan hyungku beristirahat. Hyung kandung yang juga kekasih sepupu cantikku. Tapi ini rahasia diantara kami.

.

.

.

Changmin mendekati Kibum yang tertidur. Lembutnya angin yang berhembus mungkin membuat namja cantik itu terlelap hingga tak menyadari kalau bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

Duduk berjongkok di depan Kibum. Changmin tak bisa tidak memperhatikan wajah cantik milik Kibum. Dari ujung rambut hingga tatapannnya tertahan di bibir merah milik Kibum. Bibir berwarna merah yang kontra dengan kulit putihnya.

"Lembut," bathin Changmin saat jempolnya mengelus lembut bibir Kibum. Berpikir kalau bibirnya yang merasakan lembutnya milik Kibum pasti lebih menyenangkan.

Menepis jarak diantara mereka secara perlahan. Changmin memiringkan kepalanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Kibum. Melumatnya pelan tak ingin kalau putrinya terbangun. Wangi apel menguar dari tubuh Kibum dari jarak sedekat ini wangi itu sangat kuat. Wangi yang begitu menenangkan walau Changmin pernah mendengar kalau Kibum malah tak menyukainya.

"Nghhh …"

Changmin segera melesat ke balik pohon saat mendengar lenguhan Kibum—bersembunyi.

Dibalik pohon Changmin berdoa, Kibum tak menyadari kehadiran dan juga ulahnya yang mencuri ciuman diam-diam.

"Rasanya ada seseorang?" suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir Kibum. Menoleh kiri dan kanan berusahan mencari seseorang yang dirasakannya kehadirannya. Sedikit rasa hangat tertinggal di bibirnya. Tak menemukan siapa pun Kibum mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah siapa juga yang mau ketempat sepi seperti ini. Hanya setan mungkin yang mau."

Menepuk seragamnya pelan. Kibum membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel. Memunguti bukunya. Lalu berjongkok sejenak mengelus kepala kucing yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Changmin terduduk lemas. Saat Kibum sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hampir saja ulah tak sengajanya memancing sesuatu. Namun senyum Kibum tadi benar-benar kena dihatinya.

Dari atas sana Changmin mendapati hyungnya tertawa dan menggeleng melihat ulahnya, kedua orang itu pasti melihat semuanya. Changmin benar-benar malu mau di taruh dimana wajahnya nanti.

"Kau membuatku hilang kendali, Kibum-ah."

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pelan memasuki perpustakaan. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Menghabiskan waktu hingga istirahat nanti dengan membaca tidaklah buruk.

Petugas perpustakaan yang melihat seorang namja cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan di jam pelajaran hanya tersenyum maklum. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan namja pemegang nilai akademis tertinggi di sekolah ini. Lagi pula ini kebiasaan Kibum yang selalu menyendiri di perpustakaan bila terlambat masuk kelas.

"Terlambat masuk kelas lagi, Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil mengangguk. Menuju lemari sastra hendak mengambil beberapa bacaan ringan. Dongeng-dongeng romantisme dunia setidaknya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Petugas perpustakaan yang ditinggal pergi Kibum tersenyum maklum dengan sifat dingin namja cantik itu. Terlalu biasa dengan semua keacuhan Kibum walau namja itu bukan tak peduli hanya kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Hanya buku yang menjadi temannya. Bahkan namja itu memiliki tempat khusus di perpustakaan ini. Bukan diatas kursi yang berjejer rapi namun sebuah sudut mati di ujung deratan buku sejarah dunia.

Mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di samping. Kibum mulai membuka satu persatu halaman buku yang dipilihnya. Salah satu romansa terpopuler di dunia. Romeo dan Juliet.

Kadang Kibum tertawa dalam hati bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah cinta yang begitu suci. Bahkan kesucian cinta yang berakhir tragis dengan membawanya ke alam baka. Percaya kalau dunia sana bisa memberikan kebebasan akan cinta.

"Cinta hanya sebuah romansa. Bahkan tak ada yang abadi atas nama perasaan lirihnya."

Kibum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan buku setinggi kaki meja. Buku yang cukup membunuh waktu hingga bel nanti berdentang saat jam istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh seperti ini. Bersembunyi dibalik buku besar memperhatikan bagaimana dia di sana. Sesekali wajah itu berkerut lalu tersenyum tipis. Lembut dan menenangkan.

Seandainya saja aku bisa duduk di sana dan menemani dia membaca buku. Menghabiskan seharian hanya untuk melakukannya. Kurasa aku tak akan keberatan selama bisa merengkuh tubuh itu.

Kenapa aku begitu begitu menggilaimu, Kim Kibum?

"Changmin-ssi."

Padahal bertegur sapa saja tidak saat di sekolah. Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu seperti orang bodoh di sini.

"Changmin-ssi."

"Ah … iya ada apa?"

Aku tahu kalau wajahku pasti sangat konyol saat ini. Saat noona petugas perpustakaan menegurku. Dia mengatakan buku yang kubaca terbalik. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku begitu ceroboh? Membaca buku dengan terbalik? Kurasa aku bisa masuk buku rekor kalau melakukannya. Ini semua gara-gara kau Kim Kibum.

Menutup kepalaku dengan buku besar itu. Aku terdiam di atas meja. Aku tahu Kibum pasti melihatku tadi. Melihat kebodohanku yang ketahuan memperhatikannya. Ah, betapa malunya.

Drrrrttt …

"_Kemari."_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan menemukan namja cantik itu memanggilku dengan lambaian tangannya. Menunjuk bodoh pada diriku sendiri aku mendekatinya. Tentu saja aku yang dimaksudnya kalau hanya ada kami berdua di sini.

"Sudah selesai main kucing-kucingnya Jung Changmin?"

"…"

"Memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam itu kebiasaan buruk."

"…"

"Terlebih mencuri ciumannya di saat dia hampir terlelap."

Aku memalingkan wajahku bagai pencuri yang ketahuan. Rasanya rona kemerahan sudah menjalar hingga ke telingaku.

"A—aku."

"Dengar ne, Changmin-ah … bila kau ingin kita berkenalan lebih jauh … duduklah di sisiku. Temani aku dan jadilah sandaranku. Biarkan waktu yang membiarkan kita berkenalan satu sama lain."

Ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar perkataan panjang dari seorang Kim Kibum. Suaranya begitu lembut di telingaku. Sama dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah dan sudah kucicipi bagai candu. Bisakah aku merasakannya lagi.

"Dan aku tak pernah mengatakan keberatan dengan pertunangan kita."

Pertunangan? Itu benar … kedua orang tuaku baru menanyakan hal itu padaku seminggu yang lalu. Hanya kedua orang tua kami yang mengetahuinya bahkan hyungku tak tahu. Aku masih belum yakin dengan semua ini.

Aku tak mau membuat Kibum keberatan dan bersedih karenanya.

Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik itu tersenyum bahagia.

Bahkan bila kebahagiaan Kibum bukan denganku aku rela melepasnya.

"Changmin-ah?"

Suaranya begitu lembut menyapa gendang telingaku. Bahkan tangan halus Kibum di wajahku juga terasa hangat. Wajahnya yang menatap khawatir begitu cantik bahkan tanganku tanpa sadar mengelusnya—lembut.

Menatap dalam maniks miliknya. Rasanya duniaku terasa tersedot ke dalamnya. Dalam dan menyejukkan.

Bahkan aku tak menyadari kapan jarak diantara kami menghilang. Bahkan kacamata Kibum sudah beralih ke tanganku. Yang kurasakan hanya benda lembut di bibirku. Aku mencium Kibum lagi.

Menutup mataku, aku menarik kepala Kibum ke arahku. Memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir merahnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman kecil tanpa lidah. Aku tak ingin Kibum menolakku dan menganggapku kurang ajar padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kibum. Sangat. Bahkan sebelum appa mengatakan perjodohan kita. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut dan tak percaya kalau semua itu nyata."

Senyum itu kecil namun meluluhkan keraguanku.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tak menolaknya. Jadi bisakah kita belajar untuk saling mengenal dulu. Mungkin dari teman dulu yah walau aku sudah memiliki nomor ponselmu," ujar Kibum tertawa kecil yang terdengar begitu renyah di telingaku.

Grep

Aku memeluknya erat, dan kurasakan Kibum juga melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku.

"Terima kasih. Kibum-ah. Ayo kita berteman."

Aku tahu diantara kesunyian kami, Kibum tersenyum. Tubuhnya snow white-ku hangat dan terasa wangi apel dipenciumanku. Wangi yang membuatku selalu mabuk karenanya.

"Saranghae, Kibum-ah."

Mungkin ini hanya awal dengan pertemanan kami. Kuharap aku bisa selangkah demi selangkah berjalan bersama Kibum hingga pada akhirnya tangan kami bisa bertaut dan berjalan bersama. Perlahan kami akan mengukir cerita bersama. Cerita yang harus berakhir bahagia.

"_Nado, Changmin-ah."_

.

The End

.

A/N:

Req Ming aka Kim Yunka status : Done


End file.
